lastresortxfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters of the Series
The mass influx of characters and the storylines on the site throughout our seven years has certainly lead to some taking less prominent roles than others. However, this list is of those who were deleted before they could do anything super important or who were important NPCs. They are sorted by the last site they appeared on. Hogwarts: GoF/OotP Alisa Thompson Alisa Thompson entered and left the series during the course of the first site. She was played by Jen. Alisa was a sixth year Hufflepuff and childhood friend of John Kenneth. She was kind and caring and very open minded. She also had a mind of her own, though only her friends saw that side of her. To other, more dominating people, she cowered. Alisa was an orphan and had been given up for adoption when she was around one. She was never adopted, but she was glad when she was able to go to Hogwarts and was happy to be reunited with her friend, John Kenneth. She was killed at the end of the site during the final battle on Hogwarts grounds. Lucius Malfoy This was the only time we ever really NPCd Lucius and we never used him on the other sites. He was mentioned to have been in prison on New Time, but other than that, he was rather silent. In this site, the one use he had was to attack Casey and Evie during a visit to the castle. Dolores Umbridge Summer played Umbridge during the Order of the Phoenix stage of the site. I believe we mentioned her as a Death Eater, a deviation from canon, but the liberty was taken. Hogwarts: the Final Battle Michelle Thompson Michelle Thompson first appeared during the Order of the Phoenix phase of the first site. She was played by Summer. For clarification, she was unrelated to Alisa. Michelle was a seventh year Slytherin when we first saw her and a follower of Voldemort. Important points she participated in were things such as polyjuicing into Evie to attempt to take Casey to the Forbidden Forest for Voldemort to dispose of and otherwise made Casey and Evie's lives hell. Ronald Weasley Ron first appeared on the first site and was role-played through this site. He married Alexandra King as opposed to Hermione in our series since'' Deathly Hallows'' was not out prior to us getting to this point. He was killed by Draco Malfoy at the end of the site during the battle that ended in Voldemort's death. Zeke Taylor Zeke was a sixth year Ravenclaw on this site as well as captain and keeper of the house Quidditch team. He was played by Summer. We mostly got to see him in the role of that familiar student that antagonizes the professor just to amuse himself and, resultantly, the class. Most memorably, he made Casey "Eat slugs!" when Casey acted as his dueling partner during one of the classes Casey was teaching. Howarts: a New Time Harry Potter & Hermione Granger New Time was the last site the Golden Trio were ever played. We had various roleplayers portray them throughout all the sites prior, but none of them stayed long enough to do much with them. They were important characters that only worked in the background. They were killed following Shattered Fate, but New Time is the last site in which they were actually role-played. Brian Carter Brian Carter first entered the series during the first site. He was played by a member named Sarah at the beginning. Following her unfortunate death, Jen took over the character briefly at the request of Allie to provide a proper write-off. Brian Carter was a Gryffindor two years ahead of Jamie Seams, Slytherin heir of the famous potions-making Seams family. Despite being in rival houses, they began dating during his seventh year. He graduated and went off to start his own career, but the two remained a couple despite infidelities on both parts. Eventually, they married and had a daughter, Nicole Carter. A few years down the road, he was lead to believe she had another daughter, Layla Carter, following a feigned pregnancy to protect her sister. He was never to know the truth (that Layla was truly Amie and Trevor's daughter) as he was soon to become a casualty of war in 2001 (Site: Hogwarts: a New Time). Rita Skeeter Rita Skeeter was played by Summer on the first two sites. Following, our Draco on New Time stated he had her captive in a bug jar. No one knows exactly what happened to her. Either she's aged and in hiding somewhere or she died in that very bug jar. Fred & George Weasley We had a roleplayer for them for a month once. Other than that, Summer NPC'd them as needed in threads. They were Order, owned a joke shop, and pretty much were very much like canon plus the addition of one friend: Evie Winslow. They were killed following Shattered Fate. Luna Lovegood The first and only time we ever had a Luna was on this site. She had had a failed marriage and was mother to twins, Genesis and Exodus. Both children had her last name. She was still just as jovial as usual. Draco Malfoy Our first Draco was present on the first site during its Goblet of Fire stage. The next time we had a Draco was on this site. She was a very strong writer, but unfortunately, she left in the middle of a thread that was just getting epic. Jessie Seams Jessie Seams only existed during the Goblet of Fire phase of the first site. Later on, she appeared on New Time. She was played by Allie. Not much of Jessie was seen beyond her conniving, manipulative side. Friendships seemed to be only as benefited her. She was a seventh year Slytherin and cousin of Jamie Seams. Later, she was mother to Jessie Seams, Jr., and seen on occasion at Death Eater meetings. Jessie Seams Jr. Jessie Seams Jr. was made on this site and played by Allie. She was seen at Death Eater meetings on occasion. She was Jamie Carter's second cousin. Velda Harris This was the only site Velda was seen on. She was played by Summer. Following Skeeter's disappearance, Velda took over as a columnist at the Daily Prophet. Her positon at the Prophet and the fact she was a Death Eater put her in the spot to help Morgana Calloway in making the impact of her manipulation of Casey utilizing potions to snog her as big as possible on Evie Winslow. The pictures she took of that event hit the papers the next morning. Ginny Weasley Ginny was seen on every site of the series through this one. She was played by Jen. Ginny was friends to Casey and Evie and part of the Order. Following Evie's assault, she tried to help give her a wake-up call during a visit. She was killed following Shattered Fate. Voldemort Deciding where to place him here was based mostly upon the fact that, while he was the head of the Death Eaters and the main threat throughout this and all the sites before it, he never did an extreme amount of things. Most of the focus seemed to fall upon the Death Eaters. He was seen at all Death Eater meetings, and he manipulated Evie to join his ranks to seek revenge on her husband after convincing her he had been unfaithful. He was played by Jen. Category:characters, non-canon